


Led Zeppelin Shirt

by writingmydaysaway



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmydaysaway/pseuds/writingmydaysaway
Summary: The scene when Hyde gives Jackie his shirt, it’s an AU where Stevens gives his shirt to the reader who then wears it.Requested from tumblr (@jvckieburkhart)





	Led Zeppelin Shirt

You were watching Tv in the Forman’s basement when you heard someone coming downstairs.   
“Happy Birthday Y/N.” Steven says, handing you a perfectly wrapped present, your eyes lit up.  
“Oh Steven! You shouldn’t have” you say you open up the gift, it was a box. You carefully rip the tape off and open it up to see Stevens Favorite LED Zeppelin t-shirt.   
“Your Favorite shirt?” You question as you look at the shirt, a smile spread across your face.   
“Yeah, It’s my favorite one. You’re with me now so I wanted you to have it” Steven says as he smiles at you.   
“Oh Steven, I love it!” You say while getting up and going to sit on his lap. Stevens arm wrapped around you as he kissed your cheek.   
“I’ll be right back.” You hop out of Stevens arms and run towards his bedroom.   
Once inside Stevens bedroom you quickly pull off your precious shirt and slip the Zeppelin shirt on.   
When you walk back into the basement, Steven is rolling up a joint. You sit on his lap as he takes in what you’re wearing.  
“Damn baby, this truly looks better on you than me.” Steven says as he kisses you.   
“Ready to smoke your birthday celebration?” Steven asks while handing you the joint and lighter.


End file.
